


Having Kids, Becoming Family Men

by Copperstown



Series: Moments in the Life of Family Men and Popstars [3]
Category: McFly
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperstown/pseuds/Copperstown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Giovanna name their son Marty Fletcher, after Marty McFly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Kids, Becoming Family Men

Tom and Giovanna name their son Marty Fletcher, after Marty McFly. It takes Tom some convincing to get Giovanna to agree with it, but as soon as he mentions that naming him McFly Fletcher after the band would be weird, she coos and gets tears in her eyes at how cute he’s being, honoring his best friends like that, and then there’s no changing the name Marty.

Marty’s perfect, Tom is convinced of that. When Giovanna is taking a well-deserved nap after thirteen hours of grueling labor, Tom goes to the infant ward and holds his son until a nurse comes, two hours later, and says his wife is awake and wants to see her baby. As soon as Tom has handed Marty to Giovanna, he takes out his phone. “Smile” he says, and she does, and Tom has a new background photo for his phone.

The boys coo over Marty as well. Dougie tells Tom he’s done a good job there, which makes Lara roll her eyes fondly. When Dougie turns to Giovanna, he says “I’m very impressed, Gio. You really know how to push your boys.” That earns him a hit round the head from Lara and a slap on the arm from Giovanna.

Harry and Izzy both want to hold Marty for endless amounts of time, and Izzy gets starry eyed and tells Harry she wants one too.

“You do know we can’t just buy a baby, right?” Harry says with a smirk.

“I’d hit you for that, but I’m holding a baby,” Izzy says. Everyone else starts laughing at that.

Danny brings his guitar and sings a short lullaby he’d written the day before for Marty. It makes everyone cry, guys and girls, and it makes Marty fall asleep with something that looks like a smile on his face. Georgia brings a cute little outfit and says “My mum told me that you never forget the outfit your baby’s wearing on the first day home, and I wanted to make sure your memory of that was a good one.”

A year later, Harry and Izzy have a little daughter, Viola Judd. Again, everyone coos and gathers around the baby, and she looks just as adorable as Marty had.

“She looks just like you, Izzy,” Georgia says fondly.

“Good thing, too. Wouldn’t want her looking like Harry,” Tom jokes, and Harry hits him for that.

Tom joins Danny in writing another little lullaby for Viola, and when they play it together at the hospital, Harry and Izzy start crying, and pull both of them in for hugs and kisses. Tom and Giovanna also bring Marty with them to the hospital to meet his new extra-cousin. He seems very interested in her for all of five seconds, before Izzy’s IV stand catches his attention, and he starts blabbing baby talk and pointing everywhere, and it makes them all laugh. Dougie takes a photo of Harry, Izzy, and Viola cuddled together for Harry, so he can use that as his phone background. Lara gives Georgia and Danny, the newly-weds, a pointed look, which they don’t seem to get.

Nevertheless, their addition to the McFly family arrives eight months later.

Little Athena Horsley-Jones is the new light of Danny’s world, that much is for sure. Not that Tom is particularly surprised. Marty is the light of his world, and Viola is the light of Harry’s, but Danny is crying almost the entire time for the first two days. Georgia giggles and calls him cute, and Giovanna brings muffins and hugs Danny when she sees him crying. Harry calls him a wuss, but one look at Athena and one look at Danny’s happy face is enough to bring Harry to tears as well. Izzy brings an outfit with her, just like Georgia had done for Giovanna, and it makes Georgia cry. Tom is Danny and Georgia’s photographer, first with both their phones, then their digital camera. Marty is definitely more interested in Athena than he had been in Viola, though that may have something to do with the fact that he’s older now. He tries to say something that sounds like “new friend,” but Tom’s not sure.

“Why did you name her Athena?” Lara asks.

“Because hopefully she’ll be a little smarter than her parents,” Georgia replies, making everyone laugh.

“Now you two just need to get one, and we’ve got a complete set,” Giovanna tells Lara and Dougie, making them both stutter and blush, which also makes everyone laugh.

Tom writes and performs a lullaby for Athena, continuing their new tradition, and Danny makes him write down the lyrics so he can play it for Athena every night.

It’s two more years before Dougie and Lara complete the set of McFly babies with Sage Poynter. He makes Dougie even weirder than he usually is, and somehow, Dougie looks kind of small and young holding his little new son while Lara takes a nap. Danny takes a photo of Dougie with Sage and sends it to the other three guys. When Giovanna and Tom bring Marty to meet Sage, he shouts “Playmate!” and immediately tries to engage Sage in a game of rock, paper, scissors. Tom has to tell him that Sage is too young, which makes Marty very disappointed.

“Do I need to get a shotgun, now that Dougie has a son, so he won’t go after Viola?” Harry says. Lara laughs at that, while Dougie plays mock-offended.

“I thought you already had a shotgun to chase all the boys away,” Giovanna jokes.

“Shotguns go bang!” Marty exclaims.

“They do indeed,” Tom says, ruffling Marty’s hair.

Danny and Tom write Sage his lullaby together, just like they did with Viola’s. Georgia and Izzy bring Athena and Viola with them, and none of them can help themselves. They gather their four kids together on Lara’s hospital bed, with Marty holding little Sage, and take a picture of the next generation of McFly. It’s almost too cute to look at, but none of them can look away for a whole minute, before Sage starts crying, which startles the others, and they all have to take their kids to themselves and comfort them.

Three days later, Giovanna presents Tom with a positive pregnancy test over breakfast. He’s in the middle of swinging her around when he gets a text message from Danny.

_2nd kid on the way! :D_


End file.
